


One Call Away

by broken_sunshine



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: JJ calls Will after Penelope gets shot and Derek is missing. Will comforts her and offers to come visit.Set during Penelope.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters.

JJ anxiously bites her nails. She had picked up the bad habit since Emily joined the team. Emily biting her nails into nothing had triggered something in her. The buzzing from her phone didn't help her nerves. Also, Will not picking up his phone was making her heart race.  _ What if Will had been shot at work? Was Will okay? Why wasn't he picking up his phone?! _ She had called him ten times already which was a bit obsessive, but she couldn't help it. She needed him. She needed him now. 

He didn't pick up yet again. JJ, decided to leave a message, “Um, i-it's me. JJ and, um, I just really needed you to c-call me back because I'm not o-okay and I n-need you.” JJ hit the end call button before she made a fool out of herself anymore. 

She slowly walked back to the waiting room where the rest of the team, minus Morgan, was. JJ then starts to worry about Morgan. Where was he? JJ had noticed he wasn't himself lately. Then a terrifying thought crossed JJ’s mind.  _ What if Morgan killed himself.  _ No. JJ knew better. Not everyone was Rosaline. Morgan would never kill himself and leave them. When JJ’s work phone started ringing JJ jumped. She prayed that it wasn't some desperate detective calling the FBI as a last resort. “Jennifer Jareau.” She  tried to answer the phone calmly, but felt like she failed.

“JJ, darlin’ what's going on? You've called a thousand times.” JJ instantly felt all the muscles in her body loosen.

“Will, you scared me. I thought I was about to get another case. Why did you call my work phone?” 

“Honey, I called your personal number. Your work is a landline remember? Now what's wrong?” He asked again.

JJ felt silly. She should have known which phone was which, but she felt like she could barely breathe. “Um, I, um, I just needed to hear your voice. A lot’s going on and I just need to talk to you. I'm sorry for blowing up your phone.” She apologizes.

“Hey,” His tone was gentle, “I'm always here unless I'm catching a bad guy. Now, talk. What's going on? You sound upset.” 

“I've told you about my friend Penelope.” JJ starts.

“Yes, she's your computer goddess, right?” Will asks.

JJ smiles at the description. “Yeah,” she sobers up as she remembers what happened, “she was shot and I don't know how she's doing and Will…I'm scared.” 

“Do you want me to come up?” Will offers immediately.

JJ wipes away a tear. “Not yet. Also, no one can get ahold of Morgan.” 

“I'm sure he's fine.” JJ hears a someone talk to Will, “Hey, I'm gonna have to go. You promise you'll tell me if you want me to come up.”

“Yes, I promise. Call me the second you're done with work or I'll worry.” JJ orders him.

“I will. I love you.”

“I love you too.” JJ replies.

-

JJ pretends to be fine after killing Penelope’s killer, but she's far from it. That was the first person she's ever killed. She lays in her bed when she gets back to her apartment and calls Will.

“Hello?” He answers in his charming accent.

“I need you.” She sobs.

**“I'm on my way now.” **


End file.
